Las palabras sobran
by Elenear28
Summary: "Concentro cada fibra de mi ser en ese pensamiento. Y un segundo antes de que enciendan la máquina, ella abre sus enormes ojos castaños y juro que me mira y lo entiende. Porque con nosotras las palabras sobran." Historia para el reto "Una pareja para..." del foro El Diente de león. Personaje del mes de marzo: Darius. Darius x Lavinia
**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia participa en el reto del mes de marzo "Una pareja para…" del foro** _ **El diente de león.**_

 **Personaje del mes: Darius.**

 **Pairing: Darius x Lavinia.**

* * *

 **Las palabras sobran**

 **.I.**

Con la nariz cubierta de harina y las largas pestañas, de un rojo un poco más pálido que su cabellera, abanicando sus pómulos, parece un hada salida de esos cuentos que escasean en los distritos, pero que adornan las coloridas vitrinas de las librerías del Capitolio.

Los libros con dibujos son los que más se venden, tal vez porque la población en el Capitolio es demasiado perezosa para usar su imaginación, exceptuando a quienes viven en Lakeside, con sus dotes artísticos o entre quienes diseñan edificios fantásticos en Carnation Crest, la cuna de las universidades de Panem. Los demás están tan acostumbrados a que unos pocos piensen por ellos que han ido perdiendo poco a poco esa capacidad. Se contentan con sentarse frente a las pantallas de sus televisores y dejar que su cerebro se adormezca. Se maquillan, se ponen pelucas de colores y se visten con sus mejores galas y se sientan en las mullidas butacas de los teatros, riéndose cuando los demás lo hacen porque la mayoría de los chistes se les escapan.

Ahora, mientras mis manos, cubiertas de heridas que aún no terminan de cicatrizar, terminan de amasar el pan que serviremos para la cena; me cuesta trabajo creer que hace un tiempo, no demasiado, yo solía ser uno de ellos.

Me criaron en uno de los edificios residenciales de Peace Road, mi madre trabajaba como abogada penalista y debido a la gran cantidad de información confidencial que se manejaba en ese sector, existía la norma de que las familias involucradas con nuestro sistema de justicia debían residir en el sector.

Convertirme en Agente de Paz no fue precisamente mi decisión. En mi familia se tenía la costumbre de que el primer hijo se dedicaba a la abogacía mientras el segundo era entregado para formarse como Agente de Paz. Técnicamente yo fui el tercero, pero mi hermano Daryl murió cuando tenía tan solo seis meses y de alguna manera acabé convertido en el segundo hijo sin haber sido ni siquiera concebido. Fue en honor a él que me llamaron Darius, un tributo a un niño que ni siquiera había crecido lo suficiente para aprender a andar.

Un toque tan ligero como las alas de una mariposa me saca de mis pensamientos y me encuentro con los enormes ojos castaños de Lavinia. Aún no he terminado de aprender el lenguaje en señas, así que ella toma la pizarra acrílica que tenemos en la cocina y me la muestra. En su estilizada letra ha escrito:

"¿TERMINASTE CON ESO?"

Niego con la cabeza y levanto dos dedos. "DOS MINUTOS".

Sus labios se estiran en una débil sonrisa, que no llega a sus ojos y asiente.

No solemos hablar demasiado. Aunque claro, hablar no es algo que podamos hacer precisamente. Lo correcto sería decir que no nos "comunicamos" demasiado. Por lo general me hace preguntas que yo puedo contestar asintiendo o negando con la cabeza o, como ahora, levantando dedos que le indican cuánto tiempo más tiene que darme.

Sin embargo, no puedo quejarme. Antes de que me asignaran a este lugar, el rumor de que vendría un avox que había sido Agente de Paz se había extendido como la pólvora y no fue precisamente un recibimiento agradable lo que obtuve.

No es como si no lo hubiera esperado. Muchos de los avox que servían en el Centro de Tributos habían sido capturados y en ocasiones hasta torturados por Agentes de Paz. Era lógico que me odiaran. No ayudó mucho el hecho de que cuando me trajeron aquí aún traía puestos los restos de mi uniforme blanco.

Laviania fue la única persona que me ayudo entonces, hace casi un mes.

El Centro de Tributos permanece completamente ocupado durante un par de semanas al año, mientras duran los Juegos del Hambre, pero no se mantiene inactivo durante el resto del tiempo. Al menos no todo el lugar.

Las habitaciones de los tributos permanecen cerradas, pero el sótano y la planta principal se usan como centro de reunión para planificar nuevas ediciones de los Juegos o como punto de encuentro para negociar favores políticos que se encuentren relacionados con estos.

Por increíble que parezca, algunos ciudadanos del Capitolio, aquellos que son lo suficientemente influyentes como para poder viajar a los distritos, tienen hijos allá. La mayoría no lo sabe. Son niños que se crían con un padre desconocido y que, igual que todos, pasan aterrorizados por la posibilidad de que sus nombres salgan elegidos en la Cosecha. Pero aquellos que gozan de la simpatía de sus progenitores ignoran que, en muchos casos, las papeletas con su nombre en la urna han desaparecido misteriosamente o que el escolta tiene órdenes de inventar un nombre al azar si llega a sacar el papel equivocado. La mayoría de los escoltas tiene dos o tres nombres elegibles, listos para ser usados en caso de emergencia.

El Vasallaje de los Veinticinco será anunciado mañana por la noche y la planta baja se encuentra llena a rebosar. Hoy circularán dinero, drogas y chantajes a diestra y siniestra.

La pizarra se levanta de nuevo:

"LO ESTÁS HACIENDO MAL"

Volteo a ver mi obra y me doy cuenta de que mis bollitos salados más bien parecen tortitas. Ella agita la cabeza con fingida exasperación y me golpea suavemente con la cadera para tomar mi lugar.

Sus manos, con dedos blancos y delgados, deshacen mi desastre y moldean la masa con facilidad.

Tomo la pizarra, con el marcador negro colgando de un cordel y borro con el dorso de la mano lo que ella ha escrito. Ella continúa formando las bolitas y me mira con una ceja enarcada, tratando de leer lo que he escrito, pero en lugar de mostrarle, coloco la pizarra de tal manera que ella no pueda verlo.

"PEETA MELLARK DEBE SENTIR ENVIDIA DE TU TALENTO"

Ella abre la boca, como si se dispusiera a hacerme una mueca y entonces la inercia de nuestra lengua, parcialmente cercenada, nos golpea con fuerza.

Se acaban las bromas.

Ella termina de llenar la bandeja y cubre los bollitos con clara de huevo para barnizarlos.

"¿VAS A IR A ALMORZAR?"

Ella niega con la cabeza.

"¿POR QUÉ NO?"

Ella se encoge de hombros, toma el marcador y garabatea en una esquina de la pizarra:

"DE REPENTE PERDÍ EL APETITO".

Ruedo los ojos y la tomo de la mano. Tenemos una hora libre al día, distribuida en tres tiempos de comida de veinte minutos cada uno para desayunar, almorzar y cenar. Nos dan apenas lo suficiente para que podamos funcionar y en su mayoría son cosas líquidas o procesadas, de manera que podamos comerlos sin grandes dificultades.

Ya ni siquiera recuerdo el sabor que tiene la carne de verdad.

"NO SEAS RIDÍCULA", le escribo antes de tomarla del codo y llevarla, con cierta reticencia de su parte, a almorzar.

 **.II.**

No puedo evitar observarla mientras ella se encarga de doblar, meticulosamente, la ropa que acaba de salir de secador.

Ella alza los ojos y se encuentra con mi mirada.

"¿QUÉ?" me dice con sus ojos y yo me encojo de hombros. "NADA".

Ella rueda sus hermosos ojos castaños y saca una libreta del bolsillo de su delantal.

"ME ESTABAS VIENDO FIJAMENTE ¿POR QUÉ?"

Le sonrío con descaro y tomo el lápiz de su mano:

"SIEMPRE HE SENTIDO DEBILIDAD POR LAS CHICAS BONITAS. MÁS SI RESULTA QUE TAMBIÉN SON MUY FUERTES"

Ella observa el papel con perplejidad y menea la cabeza:

"ERES RIDÍCULO".

"Y TU ERES PRECIOSA"

Ella rueda los ojos de nuevo, pero una débil sonrisa se instala en sus labios.

 **.III.**

Estamos en la cocina cuando hacen el anuncio del Vasallaje.

La noticia de quienes serán las personas elegibles de este año no me provoca tanta sorpresa como a los demás. Cuando Thread llegó al Doce, resultaba evidente que iba a cazar a Katniss, pero supongo que su estatus como Vencedora eventualmente se convirtió en un problema difícil de sortear. Especialmente cuando la chica en cuestión es la persona más popular del país.

Ahora, con Katniss en la Arena, será más fácil deshacerse de ella.

Lavinia no se toma la noticia con tanta naturalidad y una bandeja llena de copas de cristal se resbala de entre sus dedos.

Una docena de ojos se voltea a verla y ella se arrodilla en el suelo para recoger los pedazos que han quedado en el suelo. Nadie dice nada, en parte porque a todos nos han quitado la posibilidad de hablar, pero principalmente porque algunos de ellos entienden que Lavinia conocía a Katniss. Me pregunto si creen que ella le desea la muerte. Después de todo, Lavinia también se crio en el Capitolio.

Me arrodillo a su lado y la ayudo a recoger los cristales.

Por más que la miro a la cara, ella no llega alzar su rostro de su tarea. No me sorprendo cuando una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla.

Siento el impulso de limpiarla, pero aún y cuando podría decirse que es mi mejor amiga en este lugar, apenas si nos estamos empezando a conocer el uno al otro.

En su lugar coloco mi mano sobre su muñeca, que ha empezado a temblar incontrolablemente y deslizo mi pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano. Señalo el sifón de agua que hay en un rincón y ella niega con la cabeza y señala los cristales con la mano. Me golpeo el pecho con la palma de mi mano libre, indicándole que yo me encargo de esto y ella vuelve a negar. Me levanto y la obligo a levantarse conmigo. La llevo pacientemente al sifón y lleno un vaso de papel con agua fría. Ella lo acepta con manos temblorosas y bebe el vaso con desesperación.

Me da una media sonrisa, agradecida y yo no dudo en devolvérsela.

 **.IV.**

Ella aparece en mi habitación un par de horas antes de que despunte el alba. Despertarme temprano nunca ha sido un problema, pues en la Academia de Formación nos obligaban a levantarnos antes de que saliera el sol y no contábamos con despertadores. Quien se pasaba de la hora, recibía un balde de agua helada, así que finalmente mi reloj biológico acabó acostumbrándose.

De todas formas, desde que me convirtieron en avox el dormir resulta más una necesidad que un placer. Antes me gustaba dormir. Ahora con suerte duermo tres o cuatro horas al día, lo justo para mantenerme en funcionamiento.

Ella parece sorprendida cuando abre la puerta y me encuentra despierto. Enciendo la luz y me siento en el estrecho catre. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, señal inequívoca de que ha estado llorando.

Nos observamos por unos momentos hasta que ella se sonroja.

"¿CÓMO PUEDO AYUDARTE?" me gustaría preguntarle, pero en su lugar me hago a un lado en la angosta cama y abro las sábanas para ella. Ella ni siquiera duda. Se mete en mi cama, acostada boca arriba y me impresiona lo diminuta que resulta junto a mí.

No nos tocamos, al menos no intencionalmente, aunque nuestros cuerpos se rozan aquí y allá. Al cabo de un rato ella se gira, de manera que su rostro queda viendo en mi dirección, se estira un poco y me da un casto beso en una mejilla.

Es un agradecimiento silencioso. El sonido de su respiración lenta y pausada me arrulla, y milagrosamente consigo dormirme.

Cuando me despierto, ella se ha marchado, pero ha dejado un suave aroma a almendras, moras y otra cosa que no consigo reconocer sobre mi almohada.

 **.V.**

Ninguno de los dos se refiere a nuestra noche juntos. Trabajamos codo con codo y a ninguno le sorprende que uno de los encargados administrativos se aparezca un día en nuestra unidad de trabajo para notificarnos que ambos hemos sido elegidos para ser los avox asignados al penthouse, el piso del Distrito Doce.

Otra arma del gobierno para desestabilizar a Katniss, porque si hay algo definitivo en todo esto es que Katniss Everdeen vendrá a los Juegos del Hambre. Y como no puede ser de otra manera, Peeta Mellark vendrá con ella.

Nos eximen de cualquier labor no relacionada con la preparación del penthouse para la llegada de los tributos en un par de semanas.

Lavinia y yo barremos, limpiamos, cambiamos las sábanas y pulimos los cristales hasta que están tan transparentes que casi puedes sentir como un paso en falso podría mandarte al abismo.

La sigo a ella en todo lo que hacemos, porque es la que tiene experiencia en todo esto. Ella parece más y más alicaída con cada día que pasa y por más que intento bromear un poco para hacerla sentir mejor, empiezo a sentir como la atmósfera me absorbe a mí también.

Es la primera vez que veré a Katniss desde que me convertí en avox. La última vez que nos vimos fue el día antes de que azotaran a Gale, cuando ella se pasó por el Quemador para repartir monedas, fingiendo que necesitaba cosas del mercado negro del distrito.

¿Cómo le sentará verme? ¿Cómo me sentará a mí verla a ella? ¿La culpo por lo que me hicieron?

No. En lo absoluto. Gale Hawthorne era un tipo decente y no creo haber cometido un error al decirle a Thread que era suficiente. ¿La culpo por haber puesto a nuestro distrito en la mira?

Tal vez, pero si es así ya la he perdonada por ello. Aun así, sin duda volver a verla será difícil.

La noche antes de la Cosecha me levanto de mi cama, después de horas de dar vueltas en el rígido colchón y toco suavemente con los nudillos en la puerta de Lavinia. Casi espero que ella finja estar dormida y que no me deje pasar, pero abre la puerta, vestida con un virginal camisón blanco y se mete en silencio en su cama, empujándose a sí misma hacia el rincón y dejando más de la mitad de la cama libre.

Me meto sin tratar de verla siquiera a los ojos, porque las palabras, incluso las que no se dicen, resultan innecesarias.

 **.VI.**

Resulta mucho peor de lo que lo habría imaginado. En el momento en que la mano de Katniss roza la mía, cuando ambos tratamos de recoger los chícharos que ella ha derramado a propósito, es como si la tortura y el terror de despertar y saber que no volvería a hablar nunca en mi vida hubiese vuelto, esta vez multiplicado por diez.

Jadeo, buscando aire y ella me observa con enormes ojos grisáceos, ojos que brillan por la pena por lo que me han hecho.

Cuando recogemos las cosas de la cena debo tener una cara horrible, porque el supervisor me envía a rellenar la licorera que Haymitch Abernathy ha dejado seca y me dice que luego me vaya a la cama.

Al volver a mi habitación me encuentro a Lavinia sentada en la silla junto a la cama. Sus ojos recorren mi rostro con ansiedad y ella se levanta lentamente, acercándose a mí como si yo fuese un animal salvaje que podría morderla en cualquier momento. Pero cuando sus manos caen delicadamente sobre mis hombros y, más tarde, sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo, no me siento salvaje en lo absoluto.

 **.VII.**

Cuando me entero de que Katniss le ha retirado la palabra a Peeta y que posiblemente haya sido por mi culpa, me ocupo de evitarla sistemáticamente. No volvemos a vernos y no me atrevo a despedirme de ella la noche antes del lanzamiento.

Estoy razonablemente seguro de que el Presidente Snow ha dado órdenes específicas para que ella no salga de esa Arena, pero una despedida suena como algo demasiado definitivo.

Me gusta la idea de que ella es una sobreviviente. Tal vez lo consiga.

"¿CÓMO TE ENCUENTRAS?" le pregunto a Lavinia cuando colocamos el traje de Katniss y el de Peeta en las cápsulas que las enviarán a la sala de preparación bajo la Arena. Se trata de un mono que se siente terriblemente delgado entre mis dedos, un cinturón de color púrpura y unas botas con una suela gruesa.

Sigo siendo malo en esto de las señas y ella tarda un poco en responderme, lo que me hace pensar que he vuelto a equivocarme y le he preguntado algo así como "¿CÓMO DEBO PELAR ESTE MANGO?"

Ella me responde con señas "ES DURO HACER ESTO DE NUEVO".

Entenderla a ella se me da un poco mejor, formo nuevas señas con mis manos:

"ES UNA GUERRERA"

Ella me sonríe.

"¿CUÁNDO APRENDISTE ESA SEÑA?"

Me encojo de hombros.

"¿CREES QUE SEA HORRIBLE?"

Ella se lo piensa por un momento:

"SOLO ESPERO QUE SEA RÁPIDO"

Parpadeo:

"¿POR QUÉ?"

Supongo que ella no confía en mi capacidad de entender la siguiente idea, porque saca la libreta de su bolsillo y empieza a escribir. Espero pacientemente por ella hasta que me la pasa:

"PORQUE CUANDO EL DESTINO DE UNA PERSONA QUE TE IMPORTA ES HORRIBLE, LO ÚNICO A LO QUE PUEDES ASPIRAR ES A QUE AL MENOS NO SUFRA DEMASIADO. UNA MUERTE RÁPIDA ES MEJOR QUE UN SUFRIMIENTO LENTO".

No tengo nada que responder a eso. En su lugar arranco la hoja de la libreta y la meto en el bolsillo de mi camisa, cerca de mi corazón.

 **.VIII.**

Los Juegos duran lo mismo que una exhalación. Antes de darnos cuenta, estamos amontonados alrededor del televisor de la cocina, viendo como Katniss y Johana se turnan para desenrollar la bobina con el alambre de Beetee.

Entonces algo sucede y Johana Mason golpea a Katniss en la cabeza. Todos vemos como corta su brazo, dejando un agujero del tamaño de una manzana en su piel, pero en lugar de rematarla, se para y echa a correr.

Lavinia se cubre la boca con las manos y observa la pantalla con los ojos desorbitados y yo la rodeo automáticamente con un brazo mientras veo como Katniss se levanta y empieza a correr de regreso al árbol. Peeta noquea a Beetee después de luchar con Finnick Odair, que no consigue herirlo demasiado antes de huir hacia el interior de la jungla. Peeta le dedica una mirada cargada de rencor a Beetee, pero no lo remata tampoco.

Corre hacia el bosque y se encuentra con Brutus, que acaba de matar a Chaff.

Luchan, durante unos minutos que se vuelven eternos y finalmente Peeta mata al profesional. Katniss llama a Peeta a gritos, quien levanta la cabeza y observa la jungla, esperanzado. Él le devuelve los gritos. Ella continúa gritando, en un vano intento de hacer que la sigan a ella y no a él.

Entonces sucede algo muy extraño y Katniss sujeta el cuchillo de Beetee, envuelto en su alambre.

Las acciones que siguen resultan demasiado confusas. Antes de darme cuenta, Katniss ha envuelto una de sus flechas con el alambre. Ella apunta hacia arriba, como si esperara encontrar al enemigo en el cielo. En el momento en que la cúpula que forma el campo de fuerza sobre la arena se ilumina de color azul del relámpago, ella deja ir la flecha.

Quien se esté encargando de las cámaras no parece saber muy bien qué hacer con esta acción, porque no sigue la trayectoria del proyectil. Pero hay un estruendo horrible y de repente la Arena empieza caerse a pedazos.

Hay un primer plano de la cara de Katniss, con el cuerpo ensangrentado y el cabello en punta, su pecho sube y baja al ritmo de su respiración. Sus ojos son la única parte de su cuerpo que se mueven y un diminuto brillo plateado se enciende en ellos, reflejando algo en el cielo.

Antes de que corten la transmisión, todos podemos verlo: un aerodeslizador en el cielo.

 **.IX.**

La mano de Lavinia se aferra con fuerza a la mía. Sus ojos me recorren de arriba abajo antes de que ella me rodee con sus brazos y me de un fuerte abrazo.

Se lo devuelvo sin dudar y ese es el momento que eligen los Agentes de Paz para entrar a la sala en la que estamos. Empujan a los avox que se encuentran en el camino y a algunos incluso les dan culatazos con sus armas automáticas.

No me queda duda de que han venido por nosotros y todo lo que puedo hacer es poner a Lavinia detrás de mí antes de que el primero llegue a nuestra altura.

No sirve de nada, porque lo primero que hacen cuando llegan a mí es activar el teaser y darme una descarga.

Me desplomo en el suelo, temporalmente incapacitado, mientras veo como la toman a ella de sus largos cabellos rojos y la arrastran hacia afuera, justo antes de hacer lo mismo conmigo.

 **.X.**

Estamos atados uno frente al otro.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Nos han tenido encerrados en celdas contiguas durante días, pero no sabría decir cuántos. Hasta el momento, su tortura se ha basado en la inanición: no hemos comido nada desde que nos encerraron.

Nos han cogido por nuestra relación con Katniss, porque ambas la conocíamos, porque tal vez son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para pensar que sabemos algo sobre la revolución que se avecina.

Lavinia me observa desde su lugar, en el otro extremo de la habitación. Tiene costras en el costado derecho de su rostro, ahí donde la arrastraron por el suelo, pero no ha llorado. Al menos no la he visto llorar. Debe tener miedo, pero no ha dejado que nadie lo note.

Aquí, ambos cubiertos con nuestra propia inmundicia, me doy cuenta de que nunca me había parecido más hermosa. Me gustaría poder decírselo. Agradecería poder volver a hablar solo para tener la capacidad de hacerle saber que aún y cuando esto que nos hicieron es absolutamente inhumano y que probablemente se avecinan cosas mucho peores, me alegra haberla conocido.

Me gustaría poder decirle que habría sido un privilegio el poder amarla.

No tengo la oportunidad. La puerta se abre y un Peeta Mellark lleno de moretones y heridas que supuran un poco entra en la habitación, escoltado por un par de Agentes de Paz. Uno de ellos trae una caja, del tamaño de la batería de un automóvil, de la que sobresalen cables de colores. La coloca sobre una mesa con rodines mientras el otro ata a Peeta a una silla en el fondo de la habitación.

Los halógenos en el techo se encienden, revelando cada detalle de lo que ahora sé, es una sala de torturas.

―¿Quién irá primero? ―pregunta uno de los Agentes y yo me debato con mis ataduras, intentando ofrecerme como voluntario. Cuando eso no funciona, empiezo a emitir aquellos ruidos repulsivos que son todo lo que me queda como forma de comunicación, pero él solo se ríe ante mis intentos y empieza a colocar los extremos de los cables sobre el pecho de Lavinia, ayudado por unos pequeños chupones que asegura con cinta transparente.

Mis chillidos se vuelven más fuertes. Mientras intento liberarme, pienso en lo que dijo Lavinia sobre esperar que al menos todo pase rápido:

"PORQUE CUANDO EL DESTINO DE UNA PERSONA QUE TE IMPORTA ES HORRIBLE, LO ÚNICO A LO QUE PUEDES ASPIRAR ES A QUE AL MENOS NO SUFRA DEMASIADO".

Concentro cada fibra de mi ser en ese pensamiento. Y un segundo antes de que enciendan la máquina, ella abre sus enormes ojos castaños y juro que me mira y lo entiende. Porque con nosotras las palabras sobra.

La máquina se enciende. Las luces en el techo empiezan a parpadear y el cuerpo de ella primero se sacude y luego se paraliza.

Cuando la máquina se apaga, y el Agente de Paz a cargo lana una maldición, sé que ella está muerta. Y aún y cuando resulta doloroso, me alegra, porque una criatura como ella no merecía la tortura a la que la iban a someter.

Sé que yo no tendré tanta suerte.

Pero aceptaré su cuota con gusto, porque eso significa que ella probablemente se encuentra en un lugar mejor.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Con tanta cosa con el SYOT en el foro, me había olvidado de este reto pendiente, por suerte logré escribirlo en un día y aquí lo traigo.**

 **Nunca había profundizado en este personaje, espero haberlo retratado bien. Me gustó mucho haber escrito este fic, aunque el final ha sido muy triste.**

 **Una aclaración: las zonas mencionadas del Capitolio no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Alphabetta, para su SYOT "Causa y Efecto".**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


End file.
